1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a camera module. In particular, the display device outputs a received image signal on a screen. The display device includes all devices displaying an image input such as a monitor displaying an image received from a computer and a TV displaying audio and video transmitted from a broadcasting station.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A related art display device has a main function for displaying an image on a display panel, but recently has various additional functions. For example, a display device may include a camera to allow video calls or may provide various functions based on information obtained by capturing an image through the camera.
However, when a display device includes a camera, the camera is installed to be protruded outward from the display panel to be seen from the user's position, or is installed behind the display panel. Therefore, the design of the display device is less elegant and the size of the display panel is thicker.